Love Thee
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: AU: Hollyoaks set in the 1600s. Brendan Brady, is an thirty three year old and wholesome. With his unhappy marriage, horrendous relationship with his father and lack of time with his beloved younger sister. He fears nobody can save him and he is beyond he
1. Chapter 1

Love Thee

**Narrative: Setting The Scene **

Sir Brendan Seamus Brady entered the dim lightened theater with his beautiful yet fragile looking wife Theresa Brady, who was previously Alexandra before her father William Alexandra offered his youngest daughter to Brendan, in exchange William would receive a large acre of land. Theresa was sold like you would sell your only money-making product, in this case would be a horse, or possibly a cow. Brendan needed a wife to produce children, who will later take over and become lord or missus of their family estate. Theresa had to lock her arm in his, not allowed to roam around without somebody to accompany her. To produce the children of cause her and Brendan have to do some love-making sessions. With her being nineteen she was wholesome enough to try for children and to mention the fact she was a virgin. Though her and Brendan has never actually tried, neither want to though they will have to if they want children who will be looked after by a nanny day in and out. Theresa was more than a little worried about when she does eventually fall pregnant about the pain when she has to give birth. She has seen many children being born and the amount of screaming those women did seemed painful just to listen to. That is something Theresa does not want to happen to herself understandably. She discussed this with her auntie Myra McQueen who reassured her that the pain goes away after the child is born. Yet she still fears it, so here she finds herself still wholesome despite being married to Brendan for three weeks.

Their wedding was in haste, though it looked beautiful and grand. Her wedding gown was very fitting, though the bottom part of the dress was huge and the train was very long,with two Paige boys having to hold up the train. She held onto two beautiful bright red roses. Which she adored ever so much. She was discussing it with Brendan's father Master Seamus Brady's wife, who now goes by the name Sinead Brady, previously O Connor. Sinead went through this ideal of being sold of by her father, who was farmer Robert O Connor who was finding it hard to support the family, his wife Diane O Connor and his youngest child Finn O Connor. He decided his daughter had to pay the price of marrying Seamus, just for a bit more land to grow his crops on. So Sinead and Theresa had a little bit of a bond now, as they dressed each other, ranted to each other and sometimes went shopping together in the local market, though both had to be walked to the market with a peasant named Sienna Blake, who despite her age never married. Life was bearable because of their bound and it made things far more enjoyable now. With Sinead now pregnant by Seamus's child of cause. She was like a second mother to Brendan and Cheryl Brady, which in itself is very strange, considering both are far older than her. With Sinead only being the age of twenty and her being a dear friend to her one year younger ''secondary daughter' as well.

Life was not terrible and that was enough to keep them both sane. The theater was going to be enjoyable. Theresa couldn't wait to watch William Shakespeare play which was called The Tempest, she was quite looking forward to it alongside Sinead who was eagerly waiting for most of the morning and to make things even more exciting. Today was also the ball, something that only happens once every fortnight or so. About a dozen peasants were standing up, at the bottom of the theater after paying one penny. Theresa heard an scoff from her father in law Master Seamus. He clearly hated the fact peasants were now allowed in to watch the plays. Sinead gripped onto him tighter. All they could see was the peasants staring eyes and silly grins. Theresa waved when she spotted her auntie Myra. Myra waved back, with a smile. Brendan cleared his throat,making Theresa put her arm by her side again. Sinead looked on to see her father, though she never waved or smiled. All she felt towards him was hatred, how could he sell his child for a bit of land? Robert smiled when he saw his daughter, though all he got back was a look of devastation making him feel more guilty.

Brendan looked at the peasants and one caught his eye. That he being the local bread seller, called Steven Hay, Brendan stared at him with looks of lust. He does not think he seen just a beautiful person before, he forgets about the gender for a second and just sees him as a person rather than a man or woman. He taught himself that, when he looks at men from the environment he grew up in. He just calls them simply people, it makes him feel less guilty about what he is doing to his family's name. Brendan has never acted upon these feelings however, he has never actually made love. He was a virgin in itself, no real experience is why if he and Theresa ever had a love-making sessions both will be clueless as each other. This is quite unusual for a man of his age, his age being thirty-three, he thought about it of cause but never done anything for these feelings but he knows that he finds men far more compelling than women, though he wished he didn't. The man named Steven looked back, as he noticed he was being stared at from above. His eyes met the other man's, he never guess how wholesome this man actually was. Steven was not half as wholesome as Brendan, despite being much younger. He was thirteen years younger, he was only twenty years old, however he already produced two children with Amy Hay, previously Barnes. With them being peasants, Amy married him on her own accord, they met simply in the local pub, which was called Cheryl, Cheryl. Owned by Cheryl Brady who was currently engaged to the Earl Of Chester, Nathan Tenbury-Newent, who most people just call him simply Nate. Cheryl owned the pub, though soon she will sell it to some local business man no doubt. Cheryl has not attended this theater trip. She is working late at her pub, which will soon not be hers. Once her and Nate are settled at his manor.

Brendan sits himself at the front, the peasants were on the other side. Behind a barrier, as they could just watch the side of the play. Steven looked over at Brendan again, who was still staring at him. Steven presumed he had experience like himself, Steven's two children are called Leah and Lucas Hay. Not to mention Steven has actually bedded a man as well. He was quite experienced, far more than Brendan. Most peasants actually were, as they had far less things to worry about in contrast. No reputation to maintain, they were seen as 'scum' anyway, so why bother trying to change that? Though if you were wealthy and stepped out of line, your life would more than be over and people say they have the best life's When in reality they don't and they never will have. They have to speak,sit, stand, look a certain way. Not to mention the women had no choice in whom they were to marry most of the time. At least poor women and their families could choose whether they wanted to proceed the hard or easy way. As for men, life was blissful With women obeying their every move and if you were a peasant like Steven, life was your oyster. Maybe not the world, but life itself was an adventure. No forced marriages, no forced decisions and most of the time if you were not working every minute life could be entertaining as well. The only reason the wealthy look down upon them is to hide their secret envy and the peasants fall for it. They cant possible believe somebody that wealthy could envy somebody as poor as them.

So Steven was as flattered as Brendan that somebody showed an interest. Brendan was watching him through the entire play, with Theresa distracted by this. As she seen him staring the opposite direction, she took one look at the young Ruby Johnson, previously Button and presumed Brendan was looking at her, as she moved up on the chair. With the play which started about half an hour ago, and was still going to be performed for another twenty minutes yet. Theresa was not focused on the play, but her husband's wandering eyes. Truth be told, she had no clue Brendan was wholesome like herself. He didn't look like the type. Sinead was looking on at the actors performing, she was honestly having a good time. When on the stage they started dancing, with the audience now clapping. Sinead looked around,and started clapping along. It was the only time apart from the ball she can have fun,as she was also lifting her shoe up and down like her husband Seamus. The peasants dancing as they were already stood up, clapping and tapping their shoes across the floor. It really was amazing to be apart of. Though most first class citizens could not move,mind clap and tap their the shoes. The ones on the two bottom row of seats could. With the others just clapping along, as they danced on stage. Brendan looking over at Steven was clapping along with them, as he kept dancing with the other third class citizens. He was not sure whether Brendan was still looking so proceeded with everyone else.

The whole crowd stopped instantly,and gave the actors a huge round of applause as all the clapping and tapping stopped. Sinead stopped, as she pulled herself up again with a smile and one small laugh after it. The peasants were having such a good laugh as well, as the rare moment where the 1st and 3rd classes have the same enjoyment. It was very rare but it happened today. The whole crowd was now fully relaxed and full of energy They have plenty of stories to tell when they return home. They play was almost finished some laughter from the crowd as something funny was just performed. Laughter filled the theater it felt so happy and so filled with positively When it is over, then many people will be disappointed. Sinead looked over at Theresa who didn't seem as cheerful as the others, as she just had one small smile while watching the play. Sinead was a bit worried though she discuss it with her later on to see what could be troubling her. Brendan looked at Steven again, who looked full of gratefulness. He was smiling and laughing with the other peasants. Brendan just wanted to go and be next to him if he is honest. Though he must not give in. That is when the reality came to him, he can never be truly happy. He looked down at his scar on his hand,just another reminder of what his father has done to him. He took away his life in an instance. Making him believe the feelings he feels are wrong and should never be acted upon, paint on a smile and you get through it. That is what Brendan now swears by. Though he can never be truly happy, not any more. His world use to be beautiful and full of wonder now all that's left is despair and lack of hope. His father treated him like he was some sort of servant, like he was the scum of the Earth. He was less than nothing to him, just like a piece of meat he could chew or a puppet he could control. If Brendan died, then Brendan felt that nobody would miss him, or even care. Cheryl already forgotten about him, as she put all her effort into work and her fiancé. Forgetting about her brother, even his father gets more attention of her. He has no children to show of, nor does he have a wife who he loves. He has nobody who he can call a friend,except the servants in his mansion. He got everything that money can buy, though money can't buy you love. Money is just worthless to him, he trade in all his money if it meant he could have somebody to love him as much as he loved them.

Though that is never going to happen now,as he looks on to see all the laughing people who now to him are mute. His mind mutes the sound and all he can see is the laughter not hear it. His father smiling like always. The actors moving to silence and saying nothing in his messed up mind. The person he looked at,may as well not be there. Steven is not there, not really. Brendan cannot talk to him, or look at him now as he noticed Theresa has spotted his wandering eyes. Steven may as well not exist. Silently Brendan watches the play, like he is a ghost of the Earth. The curtains draw and the actors come out,bowing and everybody just colliding their hands together repeatedly. Steven looks over at him again and he can see the man is not as strong as he first thought. As he can see the man with no emotion though he can tell he is crying for help inside. Steven is desperate for the man to look over again, he never does. He just has to watch him leave, the third class citizens have to wait till all the others are gone before they can proceed in moving. Brendan moves slowly, with Theresa's arm locked in his. The carriage awaits them, with horses pulling at them.

Inside Steven was rushing out,to try to catch a glimpse of the mysterious first class citizen who looked so lost. He gets bumped into by many,as he walks. Many were trying not to fall. Steven pushes past many. Until he reaches the exit, to see the carriage already half way down the pebbled road. Steven runs for about thirty seconds, though he stops when he realizes it be hopeless. That man is clearly long gone now, though it won't stop him looking. He just looks on as the carriage looks small now, until it fades from his naked eye. He sighs, walking back towards the streets of Chester, where he lives. With his head down, as something was on his mind. That man he so wanted to see again,despite only looking at him and not even speaking to him. Yet he could read him so well and he was lusting after him. He looked precious, so fragile that he just had to have him and be the only person to have him. Anyone else would treat him like a piece of meat as he don't think anybody else could know him as well as him, already. Nobody else could see his true beauty, they just want it out of their system to make love with a wholesome fragile looking man. Steven can't believe he was feeling all these emotions about somebody who he never even spoke to, he just ran after the carriage for thirty seconds, like he was chasing after somebody he known for years. His voice may sound ever so fragile, then his looks. Steven craves hearing his voice. Steven closes his eyes, he needs to have this mysterious man. He just wants to be his first and his last. Though this was not an Shakespeare play, this was real life and in real life. The classes only mixed when they wanted something profitable of one another. They never fell in love, or kissed, or made love. It was something that just didn't happen, unless you were forced which was not very, very often. Steven was walking slowly.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sinead Brady walked through the ever so familiar village, alongside Theresa Brady. With the exhausted peasant Sienna Blake, she was so exhausted that she was close to falling down. She has worked all night, with not even a thank you from any of the Brady family. Theresa and Sinead's arms were locked in each other, as they chortled while looking down upon the peasants.

"O, how I would love to murder thee" Sienna muttered to herself, while limping behind them.

Ahead, the two laughing snobs, which most peasants like to call them were still discussing yesterday's events.

"O, did thee see those peasants" Sinead chuckled.

"What dost thee intend on naming thy child?" Theresa asked her.

"Walter or Rosemary" Sinead told her,she pulled her back when a horse came galloping down the pebble road.

"O my goodness" Theresa's heart was racing.

Sinead locked arms again, Theresa still acted like a child at times.

"Child, please" Sinead restrained her.

"I'm not a child; I'm married to Brendan Brady" Theresa looked the other way this time, before walking across the pebbled road.

"I'm married to his father, which means what I say goes, even thy husband has to obey me" Sinead reminded her.

"Though thee has to obey Seamus" Theresa looked behind herself.

"Precisely" Sinead nodded.

"O, how myself cannot bring myself to like his vulgar sister" Theresa admitted.

"Cheryl? O, dear" Sinead locked arms with her, as they walked through the market.

"Do thee like the hag?" Theresa asked.

"I will not discuss this, young lady" Sinead patronized.

"Young lady? May I remind thee that I'm merely any younger than you, by one year" Theresa shook her head, she felt like she was talking to her mother.

"I'm married to her father" Sinead hissed.

'Who is also vulgar" Theresa said, receiving a slap on the face.

The peasants turning around, how they never witness two first class women quarrying before. Some of the men were actually a little over excited by two beautiful women behaving rough towards one another.

"Thee dost not like her husband" Theresa continued.

"Thee dost not know anything about me; I thought we were getting on fair; child" Sinead spitefully said.

Steven was one of the witnesses to this, he recognized the two women from the other night and presumed the beautiful blonde was the wife of the handsome moustache man. He stood behind his bread wagon.

"Please calm down; thy making such a performance" Theresa reminded her, as they now were both stood in front of Steven's wagon.

"Then do not speak evil of my husband" Sinead hissed.

"Sorry" Theresa told her.

"Thy husband is not much better" Sinead insisted, grabbing onto to a piece of bread, she puts it near her nose and places it back down.

"Peasants foods are so rotten, that an horse's meal would be far more enjoyable" Sinead insulted. Theresa chuckled, as they were both walking of. Leaving Steven with a bad first impression.

Steven signed, as he pulled his small wooden wagon across the muddy path.

"O, ye need to help" Steven says breathlessly as he pulls the wagon further forward.

Tony Hutchinson was about to walk over, though before he could. The man Steven was thinking about all night and most of this day appeared. As he seen him grabbing onto the wagon with him and helping pull it along.

"Don't look at me like that" Brendan tells him, as he looks shocked.

Steven eyes widened, he speaks. His voice does sound fragile, though it sounds husky and he can tell he is Irish Gaelic with his accent. He hails from Ireland clearly.

"Where are we taking this?" Brendan asked, to his amusement almost everyone moved back as they walked down.

"My back garden" Steven tells him, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Though he was surprised he was not with his wife.

"My father's wife tends to offend everyone she comes across" Brendan grunted.

"Nay, she can speak" Steven looked up again.

"Quite a lot" Brendan made him smile.

"I seen thee at the play" Steven told him.

"Aye, how far is your back garden?" Brendan asked.

"Behind thee" Steven grins.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Steven and Brendan pulled the wagon into the back garden with just thrust, Brendan was rubbing his hands together.

"Cock-A-Hoop" Steven spoke gently.

"Hardly, I'm sure thee worked harder than this; even though thy scrawny" Brendan mangered to sat the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Do thee offend everyone thee come across as well as Mrs Sinead Brady?" Steven asked, walking over to him.

"Dost I look crushed? Like how thy wagon might be if thee dost proceed to speak;thy a peasant" Brendan couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

"Crushed? Thy accusing me of calling thee crushed when thee called me scrawny which is the same as crushed" Steven crossed his arms.

"Thy lucky thy y-clad; otherwise thee feel even more dank" Brendan replied, as he put's his body inches away.

"Quarreling? I thought only children proceeded in quarreling" Steven qouthed.

"Children should be neither seen or heard" Brendan insisted.

"Of cause a childless man would quit so mad blood stirred, though children are joyful if thee refused to listen to childless men" Steven felt a hand go on his arm.

"My wife may be holding child, boy" Brendan lied.

"Boy? Don't call me boy" Steven was offended.

"Don't call me crushed; I'm far too taffety for thee anyway; In fact thy garden's mud makes my shoes dirty" Brendan offended more.

"I might be no yeoman though I rather be this than thee" Steven replied. Brendan pushed him against the wagon.

"Thy yellow" Brendan speaks, before letting go again.

"Ye are queer" Steven meant strange.

"Queer? I rather be queer than a peasant;some people of the higher class prefer queer" Brendan cocked his head to one side.

Steven looked at Brendan again,before leaning in for an enduring kiss. His second kiss with a man if Brendan consents. Brendan's first kiss, with anyone though dost he want his first kiss to be with a man?

He leans his head back.

"What do thee think thy doing?" Brendan asked, chicking out at the last moment.

"Thee wants it too; give me my sin" Steven tells him, Brendan breaths before placing his lips on his, pushing him against the wagon with nobody but them in sight. Though they notice an elderly woman staring from the next back-garden.

They go round the other side,trusting her not to speak. Nobody would listen anyhow, they kiss again on the other side. The elderly woman was called Marlene McQueen, Brendan's current wife's grandmother.

Marlene shrugged,stupidly thinking it was not what she thought. It must have been misunderstood she though as she walked back into her and her poor family's tiny home.

Brendan broke away,feeling not foul but almost refreshed.

"Idly we ignore the elderly hag" Brendan signed.

"She won't say nowt, besides not a soul would listen to her" Steven reassured him

"For once I think I may have an itching palm" Steven chuckled.

"Romantically" Steven added.

"I have to go, though we will meet again, Steven" Brendan says,with that he leaves the back garden.

Steven puts his back against the wagon, with a happy sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter Three

_Contains a sad fragile theme, it was quite common in the 1600s._

**Chapter Three**

A couple of hours later, in the chamber of Sinead and Seamus. Sinead was actually dressing two maidens though since she was the current mistress of the estate it was her chore to make sure they all look immaculate for the ball later. Cheryl and Theresa Brady were both sitting on a chair facing the mirror. With Sinead taking out a pair of iron scissors, Theresa was confused.

"It's okay,child" Sinead spoke, as she touched the natural blonde hair. Theresa found herself shivering all of a sudden.

"What is thee going to proceed?" Theresa asked her.

Sinead ignored her, as she placed the scissors against her hair.

"It's okay, cousin" Cheryl told Theresa. Her eyes widened. She will have to trust Sinead, it was her mother-in-law after all. Sinead earned her trust quite frankly.

"Calm thy blood child" Sinead started chopping, with Theresa shaking still. It was her hair after all and Sinead hasn't mentioned how much she is going to cut of. She can do this without her consent as well.

Theresa was gripping onto her own hand tightly. Cheryl looked between her and Sinead. With Theresa looking gormlessly into the mirror. Sinead had a serious face on, as she done it with a lot of concentration. Theresa's blonde hair falling on the floor below her.

"The peasant servant will clean it up later" Sinead commented,before going quite again.

"Of cause mistress" Cheryl spoke, Sinead just nodded as she carried on chopping and chopping. Cheryl's eye widened as she carried on chopping. Theresa scoffed quietly as she could feel all her beautiful hair going on her neck. When will Sinead stop this?

Her hair was now up to her shoulders, yet Sinead carried on with the same serious face. Theresa moved her head slightly, though felt Sinead cup it with her hands and moved it back to the middle and proceeded in what seemed like never-ending chopping. Cheryl was watching, she looked as scared as Theresa. What on Earth is Sinead doing? Will she do it to her next?

"That is thy punishment" Sinead commented,stepping back. Theresa's hair was now a crop. Something which was not allowed in this day and age.

"Punishment for what?" Theresa asked, as she let tears fall down. Cheryl was shocked, as she looked behind at Sinead.

"If thee hath to ask, than thee hath not learned thou's lesson" Sinead replied, Theresa found herself in floods of tears as she felt the remains of her hair.

"Calm thy self child; dost thee always act so childish?" Sinead asked, looking at the crying girl.

"I dost not know what I didst to deserve this" Theresa cried.

"Thee will know in time; now stop acting like a child and let me proceed" Sinead went behind her again.

"I must look more handsome than thou" Sinead added.

"Mistress, thee always looks handsome" Cheryl piped up, that is when Cheryl knew why Sinead done what she done. Of cause she feels threatened by this younger beautiful blonde girl.

Sinead felt sharp pains in her sides, she held onto the side of the chair. She fell to the floor.

"Mistress, mistress" Cheryl quoted with panic in her voice, her cheerful tone was vanishing almost.

"Get peasant" Seamus groaned weakly.

Theresa stopped her crying and kneeled on the floor besides Sinead. Cheryl rushed to her feet,opening the door wide. Sienna Blake was outside cleaning the floor.

"Peasant, quickly we need thy assistance" Cheryl called,Sienna leaped to her feet instantly and rushed into the chamber with Sinead holding onto her stomach. The child was on its way.

"O, peasant collect a peasant who hast given birth before,please" Sinead groaned.

"Thy child is coming?" Theresa asked.

"Aye" Sinead weakly mumbled.

Sienna rushed outside, her footsteps banging loudly on the floor. As she held onto her poorly made dress, holding it up as she ran and looked down every hall and into every room. Her hair came out from her bonnet,her bonnet fell on the floor though she had to carry on as her hair touched her neck as she ran.

"O,come quickly! Heed! Heed!" Sienna called when her eyes laid upon the servant Nancy Osborne who has given birth to one son before now. Nancy was also a friend of her's.

"What are thee shouting about?" Nancy asked, she hast not moved in the slightest as she carried on cleaning the floor.

"Mrs Sinead Brady is having her child! Come quickly!" Sienna shouted, as soon as she spoke Nancy dropped the tissue and rushed to her feet. She ran behind Sienna,following her down the halls. Holding onto her loose bonnet. Sienna rushed into the chamber,followed by Nancy.

Sinead was groaning loudly, with blood dripping from her leg along with her waters. Nancy leaped down,this was the only time Nancy could tell the wealthier women what to do.

"Theresa,pass me a blanket please;thank thee madam" Nancy ordered with Theresa rushing over to the bed and passing her the pillow case.

"This will do" Nancy said, as she placed it on the floor. Cheryl was in panic, she hast no ideal what to do here. She was childless and never witnessed a birth and Theresa was childless and she has witnessed a birth but that was not going to be enough. Nancy on the other hand has given birth and has witnessed many births.

"Sienna,other side" Nancy said, Cheryl moving back letting Sienna go in her were the two maids after all.

"Hold her up Sienna; Theresa hold her hand; thy her friend are thee not?" Nancy asked, as Sienna went behind her and held her head underneath her upper part of her chest. Theresa just held onto her hand,no question needs to be asked.

"Cheryl guard the door make sure no gentlemen enter madam please thank thee" Nancy ordered, Cheryl stood up and did just that.

Sinead was groaning loudly as this point,Sinead gripped onto Theresa's hand tighter. Nancy held her dress up.

"Push Mrs Sinead Brady; it won't arrive otherwise" Nancy told her, Sinead did as she was told for once as she pushed, she was screaming with Theresa hating the sound. Another reason why she never wants a child of her own.

"Am I dying?" Sinead asked, while crying.

"No, thy giving birth only" Nancy replied.

Nancy kept instructing her, until a sound of a small child crying was heard. Sinead was still dripping with blood on her leg. Sienna wrapped the small infant in the pillow case. They were not sure of the gender of the child yet.

"Sinead; we will take thy child into the nursery" Nancy told her,Sinead just nodded. Not even looking at her own child. Sienna stood up. The child must think Sienna is it's mother as it looked up at her.

Nancy watched Sienna walking out with the room and across to the nursery room,the child was still crying softly though Sienna calmed the child by rocking it slowly in her arms. Nancy placed a white flannel which she received from her pocket and placed it against Sinead's forehead which was filled with sweat.

"Mistress, Sinead;can thee stand?" Nancy asked her.

"No" Sinead weakly replied, she felt Theresa letting go of her hand. Sinead was still bleeding, and it wouldn't stop. Cheryl was now back where she was previously. Kneeling down.

"Shall I alert my father?" Cheryl asked, it was her father's child too.

"If thee would's" Nancy replied. Cheryl nodded and walked out of the chamber and down the stairs.

Theresa looked back in the mirror, at her crop style hairstyle,before placing on one of the wigs. She heard Sinead mumbling. The wig was quite large on top of her head, she was scared. People would know it's a wig,women aren't allowed the same hairstyle as a man. She will never forgive Sinead for this, or so she thinks.

"Madam Theresa;mistress Sinead woulds to speak to thee" Nancy started.

Theresa knelt down. To see Sinead looking very numb, as she mumbles.

"Sorry" Sinead weakly mumbled, with Theresa looking down at her. Sinead was unknowingly bleeding to death,having her child was too much for her. Nancy stood up and rushed over to the bed to collect the blanket she placed it around Sinead.

She heard Cheryl and Seamus talking outside the chamber.

"My child is born?" Seamus asked.

"Aye father, were not sure whether it's a boy or a girl yet" Cheryl replied.

"O, well we must find out soon" Seamus insisted.

"Would thee like to see it?" Cheryl asked him.

"Aye, I would have to tell Brendan when he comes back" Seamus replied.

"O, aye; I'm sure he will be delighted" Cheryl thought.

"How is my wife?" Seamus than asked.

"O father, I'm not sure" Cheryl honestly replied,looking into the chamber.

"Canst I see my wife?" Seamus asked, again not going to his child first. Though Sinead had an excuse.

"I go and ask father" Cheryl replied,before turning around and walking into the chamber again.

"May my father see his wife?" Cheryl asked.

Nancy looked down at Sinead,waiting for her reply.

"Aye" Sinead spoke gently. Theresa was now shaking, as she stepped back and sat on the bed.

With Seamus walking in, Nancy stood up and bowed for him.

"Go back to work peasant" Seamus hissed, Nancy nodded before rushed out of the chamber and down the hall. She picked up Sienna's bonnet on her way and placed it in her pocket.

Seamus looked back to Sinead, before sitting on the chair and looking down upon her. He looked towards Theresa who was shaking.

"Why thee shaking?" Seamus asked her.

"Sir Seamus Brady; I'm sorry I didst not know I was doing it" Theresa lied, as she stopped the shaking. Seamus nodded,looking back down at Sinead.

"Thee look weak;stand up and rest thy head" Seamus commanded her.

Sinead tried to move though her whole body was almost pinned to the ground.

"Thee needs to carry on dressing Cheryl and Theresa" Seamus added,showing no compassion.

"O father,I think she needs to rest" Cheryl suggested.

"She hast had her child now; she can proceed in what she was doing before" Seamus replied.

Sinead stopped moving all together, as all the bleeding stopped. Her eyes closed moments later.

"Sinead" Seamus rocked her slightly.

"Sinead" Seamus repeated, Cheryl looked over. Her heart was beating rapidly again, her smile turned to a frown. Theresa looked over again, to see Sinead just laying motionless.

Seamus looked down to see her chest was not moving up and down. He breathed before saying.

"She is no longer in the land of the living; she is asleep for aeon, we shall insist on the peasants taking her body downstairs and then bury her" Seamus spoke gently, Theresa let tears fall down, how can Seamus be so calm?

"O father" Cheryl cried, as she stood in the door way.

Seamus lifted her up from the floor and held her in his arms. Sinead sadly died through childbirth, she bled to death, with no real birth control. Though her child was alive and well.


	5. Chapter Four

_Just to let you know, in this chapter we art introduced to 'Sister Valentine' she is the nun who Brendan spoke to in the lift in the show, we never found out her name so I gave her one._

**Chapter Four**

Brendan returned to the estate, not knowing about Sinead's demise. As he stepped into the mansion, he gasped when Seamus came pushing past him with Sinead's body in his arms.

"What is going on here? Whither is father taking Sinead?" Brendan asked, looking at Cheryl.

"Away, she hast perished well having her child" Cheryl replied, as she stood with Theresa. Who was looking at Brendan, hoping he wouldn't notice she was wearing a wig.

"O, well that is a grave shame; come on" Brendan told them, as they both had to lock arms with him well walking. Seamus was half way down the pavement.

"Whither hast thee been?" Cheryl asked him.

"Please, lets not discuss my whereabouts" Brendan replied, making Cheryl suspect him of fraud again.

"Please tell me that thee hast not lied about thy name for personal gain again" Cheryl breathed,expecting the worst of him.

"Nay, how can thee accuse me of such pompous actions" Brendan replied, honestly outraged by this suggestion.

"Well thee hast done it before" Cheryl tugged at his arm, well walking over to Seamus. Still her arm locked in Brendan's.

"God bless" Cheryl stroked Theresa's arm once who was looking between Brendan and Cheryl.

"Thank thee" Theresa smiled, well-looking over at her. She was seeing Cheryl in a new light; maybe she wasn't this hag after all.

"Hag" Theresa muttered, she was teasing herself.

Brendan brushed Cheryl's hair back, as they stopped. Away from her face, kissing her on her forehead. Siblings they were, though sometimes they acted like two old friends. Brendan than looked towards Theresa who was queerly jealous of their bond.

"Father, I'm positive that a maiden will make thee gay again" Cheryl reminded him, though no woman could make him gay,not after his beloved Brenda.

"Aye, I may not bother looking again" Seamus breathed, of cause he was going to find a young wife again. As they all walked up to the church, with a nun called Sister Valentine outside the church. She was praying on the floor, all four had to just stay and stare. They cannot possibly interrupt a nun praying.

"Amen" she said after five minutes which seemed longer.

"O, don't thee all look gay" Sister Valentine teased, she than put her hand over her mouth when she looked down at Sinead.

"O, how long?" Valentine asked, well going by Seamus's side.

"Dost not answer me yet" Valentine said quickly,looking to her sides. She wiggled her finger, she than walked of. With all four having to follow this queer nun, as she kept stopping every ten seconds.

"God bless thee" Valentine said,when she walked past no other than Amy Hay. Amy just nodded, than her mouth opened in shock when Seamus walked past her with the body.

"God loves thee child, dost not be frightened" Valentine said to Amy.

"Thank thee sister" Amy said before trodding down the road.

Valentine stopped once again,putting her back against the wall. When two gentlemen walked past, Callum Kane and Robbie Roscoe to be exact. They caused unwanted mayhem most of the time.

"Bless thee both" Valentine spoke, Seamus kept looking at Cheryl with shock. Robbie and Callum nodded, as they both pulled up their thin tight pants and sorted out their thin clothed jumper. They were both known as the two mischievous gentlemen.

"Where art thee taking us sister?" Seamus finally asked.

"Father Williams" Valentine replied gently, as she carried on down the road.

"God bless, God bless" Valentine kept saying to passers-by, whether they were walking, riding on horses or in carriages.

"She is obsessed" Cheryl said quietly in Brendan's ear.

"I really need to speak about something else, though us nuns are emboldened to express the good news of God" Valentine spoke to an embarrassed Cheryl, who was shocked that she heard her.

"Sorry sister" Cheryl replied.

"Dost not be" Valentine answered.

They all carried on down the road, with some on lookers.

"Father Williams" Valentine called when she seen him walking down the road, while holding Texas Longford's hand. Who has asked him to conduct her wedding, he was still thinking about whether to say yes or no.

"Aye?" Williams asked her.

"We have a deceased young lady here; as thee can see; they need yeoman's service" Valentine replied.

"O, Miss Longford; may we discuss this another time?" Williams asked her.

"Aye" Texas nodded, letting go and trodding of down the road.

"Nay" Williams spoke to their shock as he carried on walking away.

"Art thee gainsaying?" Seamus asked, in shock.

"I canst not possibly bury a sinner without becoming one myself; as for thee; thy just have to bury her thy self" Williams replied, looking down on her.

"Sinner? O, I really should go" Valentine shook her head before leaving. Williams going the opposite way.

"She is no sinner" Seamus called, though both were already away.

"Jim" Seamus then called, as the local lawyer walked down the road.

"Aye?" Jim asked, walking over.

"Would thee like to bury my wife?" Seamus asked, Jim looked down; he bit his fingernail.

"Nasty shock" Jim shook his head.

"Well would thee or wouldn't thee?" Seamus asked.

"It's not really my place to say" Jim looked around.

"Go of to thy inn" Brendan hissed. Cheryl tugged at him before pulling her corset up. Theresa looked over at her, as a man walked up to her from the other side.

"Miss Cheryl Brady; if thee dost not mind; may I have a work with thee about thy pub?" Warren Fox asked, interested in buying the pub.

"Aye, May I?" Cheryl asked.

"Aye" Brendan let go of her, as she walked away with Warren to discuss the business.

"Ho! Liberty,I need thy help!" Jim yelled, making Liberty stop in her tracks. She looked shaken already; as she walked over to the first class.

"Aye? lawyer Jim?" Liberty asked.

"Follow us? Thy a minstrel?" Jim asked her.

"Why, aye" Liberty answered, ashamed.

"Follow us" Jim started walking, with Liberty walking behind them.

They entered the grave, with the vicar refusing to bury her. Jim took it on himself to do it. It finally brought them back to the reality when he started digging with his hands.

"Whither art they when thee needs them?" Seamus asked.

"Who?" Brendan asked.

"Liberty, please sing us something in Gaelic" Seamus looked at her, as he held onto one shilling. Well Jim dug, it was quite eerie to be apart of.

"Let me leave" Theresa shivered, as she held tightly on Brendan. Letting tears fall down her cheek, Liberty breathed. She only know one song in Gaelic.

_"Rop tú mo labra, rop tú mo thuicsiu;_

_rop tussu dam-sa, rob misse duit-siu._

_Rop tussu m'athair, rob mé do mac-su;_

_rop tussu lem-sa, rob misse lat-su._

_Rop tú mo chathscíath, rop tú mo chlaideb;_

_rop tussu m'ordan, rop tussu m'airer._

_Rop tú mo dítiu, rop tú mo daingen;_

_rop tú nom-thocba i n-áentaid n-aingel._

_Rop tú cech maithius dom churp, dom anmain;_

_rop tú mo flaithius i n-nim 's i talmain._

_Rop tussu t' áenur sainserc mo chride;_

_ní rop nech aile acht Airdrí nime._

_Co talla forum, ré n-dul it láma,_

_mo chuit, mo chotlud, ar méit do gráda._

_Rop tussu t' áenur m' urrann úais amra:_

_ní chuinngim daíne ná maíne marba._

_Rop amlaid dínsiur cech sel, cech sáegul,_

_mar marb oc brénad, ar t' fégad t' áenur._

_Do serc im anmain, do grád im chride,_

_tabair dam amlaid, a Rí secht nime._

_Tabair dam amlaid, a Rí secht nime,_

_do serc im anmain, do grád im chride._

_Go Ríg na n-uile rís íar m-búaid léire;_

_ro béo i flaith nime i n-gile gréine_

_A Athair inmain, cluinte mo núall-sa:_

_mithig (mo-núarán!) lasin trúagán trúag-sa._

_A Chríst mo chride, cip ed dom-aire,_

_a Flaith na n-uile, rop tú mo baile"_

She breathed after singing; with hardly any breathes in between. By the end of this, Sinead was buried underneath. Theresa retched, as it smeared across the floor. Seamus just looked away, Brendan looked down. Liberty almost retched though stopped herself. Jim covered her body before standing up.

"What will we tell her family?" Brendan asked.

"We art her family" Seamus spoke, before leaving.

"Doth thee really think that; we need to her family" Brendan replied as he walked behind him with Theresa still feeling wretched.

"Doth not speak to me boy!" Seamus yelled.

Brendan stayed silent, letting him leave. Before walking his way.

"Art thee not taboo?" Brendan asked.

"Sorry" Theresa replied, looking across to find Holly Cunningham. Who was holding up an umbrella to get the heatness from her body away.

"O dear, poor Theresa hast no umbrella" Holly grinned.

"I really couldn't care less" Theresa answered,

"Romans used them for coolness; Doth thee think my grandfather's grandfather's grandfathers' may of been Roman?" Holly asked, teasing.

"Miss; please leave" Brendan insisted.

"Aye sirrah" Holly replied, walking past. She was boasting over one bloody umbrella, she thinks she is Elizabeth the 1st the way she goes on.

"I canst not believe Sinead hast perished" Theresa wiped away tears.

"Tonight; thee and Cheryl will still be attending the ball" Brendan insisted, they all were going to be attending the ball still.

"Aye" Theresa replied.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Amy Hay found herself lying on the floor exhausted, as she held onto her stomach; she hasn't eaten all day and had a stomach ache. She closed her eyes, as her two children Leah and Lucas were just watching their mother from the other side of the room; confused. As her unbrushed blond hair went over her eyes, her dress ripped since it was poorly made and has been passed down to her by her mother Kathy Barnes who passed away a few years back. She held her stomach with one hand and her other hand placed down on the stone cold floor. A knock on the door was heard; she yawned as she weakly pulled herself up and walked towards the sound of the knocking which just increased her pain. She opened it to find young Charles Adam Dean, or Charlie as some people call him.

"Doth I need to clean thy home?" Charles asked, holding up a brush.

"O, for free?" Amy asked, yawning.

"Aye miss" Charles smiled.

"Come inn; doth thy auntie Nancy know thy here?" Amy asked.

"Auntie Nancy is working for the Brady's; always" Charles replied, walking in after her approval.

"The Brady's; bunch of abusive fools" Amy muttered. As she walked over to her two children who were now happily playing with their wooden yo-yo.

"Why is Charles here mother?" Lucas asked, as he seen his friend who was three years older than him, same age as Leah.

"Hello" Charles said cheerfully, waving at Lucas and Leah.

"Hello" Lucas waved back, with Leah as he carried on sweeping.

"Mother, why doth thee not like the Brady family?" Leah asked, she heard her ranting about them to Steven a number of times.

"Why? Well there not very nice people Leah and thee know when they hast their children; their children aren't allowed to roam around and play like thee; they got to go to school until their old enough to go to work" Amy replied, trying not to swear.

"That's not their children's fault" Leah nervously replied to her mother.

"Let's not discuss this anymore Leah" Amy said, patting her head before walking over to Charlie. Amy was still getting over seeing Sinead's body. It was a ghastly sight, since only yesterday Sinead was alive and well.

-The Brady Household -

Liberty Savage, found herself in the Brady household alongside her two brothers William and Mark, her sister Sienna, her mother Anna, her father Dirk and Mark and Sienna's father Patrick.

"Why doth thee not play it?" Dirk asked, looking towards Liberty.

"Play it? If the Brady's find me; Gosh I dost not want to think of the reaction" Liberty replied to him.

"I will" Mark said, Dirk chuckled sitting on the chair with him. As they were about to play the harp in the parlour.

"O doth not be so silly" Sienna shook her head. She worked here, this might cost her, her job if the Brady's are tough and by goodness art thy always tough.

Dirk smiled before he and Mark pulled the strings of the harp; creating some piece they just made up on the spot. It was just noise, nothing musical about it.

"Stop this" Patrick commented, as they both laughed their way through it as they carried on playing the harp.

"What if my boss comes?" Sienna asked, in panic.

"Thy boss won't" Mark insisted, carrying on. Will signed, holding onto Liberty's hand.

"Excuse me? Is this where I should wait?" Matilda Evans asked, entering the parlour.

"Aye" Dirk said, letting go of the harp making it fall on the floor with a thump.

"Thee stupid villain" Patrick groaned, as he tried to pick up the harp. Just as Seamus Brady arrived, looking quite angry as he seen Patrick leaning over and trying to lift up the harp.

"What art thee doing?" Seamus asked simply, Patrick looked behind himself as he finally lifted the harp up right.

"It fell by a gust of wind sierra" Patrick lied.

"Sienna?" Seamus asked.

"Aye, it did" Sienna told him, nervously.

"Who art thee?" Seamus asks Matilda, who goes by the name Tilly informally.

"Thy painter" Tilly told him.

"O, Aye; come here" Seamus commanded, Tilly smiled walking over towards him. He brushed her ginger hair back.

"Aright, come on" Seamus said, making her follow him. She was holding onto her paint brush and paper. As he led her upstairs, she followed him into a room where all his family were.

"We would like thee to paint us; we need something for our mantle piece" Seamus told her, sitting next to his mother Florence.

"Aye; I would thee could paint us all" Florence smiled. Tilly's eyes widened, this was going to be tough as she sat on the chair provided for her. Theresa was holding onto Seamus and Sinead's child, it was found to be a girl. Seamus named her Rosemary Brady.

As they all put their backs up more.

"Aright, hold it there" Tilly breathed, as she started the painting.

It wasn't a huge family. With Cheryl, Brendan, Seamus, Florence, Rosemary, Theresa and Nate. As they all painted on a smile. Anne Minniver walked in, they all groaned. Tilly included.

"Let me join the portrait" Anne smiled, sitting besides Brendan.

"I got to be with my wife, Anne though thee canst stay" Brendan replied. Tilly signed, ripping the paper and starting again with Anne included.

Anne Minniver was quite common, despite growing up wealthy. She was apart of the Costello, Bisset and Minniver family. A very large, queer family. With Silas Bisset being the man of the manor. He was very queer himself, who had a secret that if he ever got caught he be surely hung.

Anne had an older sister Maxine Minniver who was currently married to Freddie Roscoe. Though she has many secret dalliances in the past. With Kevin Foster, Patrick Blake, Liam Gilmore and many others. While Anne is married to her childhood sweetheart Warren Fox, local budding business man. Though she had secret forbidden love for Riley Costello her second cousin who has now died.

He got stabbed by a sword which Simon Walker accidently stabbed him, after trying to murder Paul Browning who he witnessed killing Lindsey Nolan. They got involved in a sword fight which ended in another death. Simon Walker himself, got pushed by Paul into incoming carriages, the horses trampled onto his body along with the wheels. Paul was never seen again.

For the rest of the family, life went on. Heidi Costello married to local croquet player Carl. Their son Seth and daughter Jasmine were both twin brother and sister. Jasmine had a budding relationship with Bartholomew McQueen.

Then there were Carl's other daughter Jem. Anne and Maxine's mother Trish, Carl's close family friend Trevor. It was quite a huge bunch, and that's Anne's family in short. She found herself closing her eyes and yawning half way through Tilly painting. She was board; it was about ten minutes later.

"I adore thy gratitude" Anne spoke to Theresa.

Cheryl moved up, as she grabbed onto Anne's dress.

"Ouch, stop that" Anne slapped her wrist. Theresa smirked, as they all started moving about. Tilly groaned. Cheryl laughed as she placed her hand against Anne's cheek and moved Brendan out-of-the-way as she sat besides Anne.

"Thy demented" Anne said, then laughed herself. Theresa pushed Anne to the side into Cheryl. Florence shook her head, as she walked over and accidentally fell on Cheryl's knee. As all the girls started cackling, Theresa placed Rosemary in the cot behind herself. She was just fine.

"Nay, lets stop" Anne insisted, though she rushed over to the bed and sat down on it. Tilly scoffed; the whole portrait was ruined now.

Seamus left the room, followed by Nate and Brendan as the girls carried on cackling like witches.

"O peasant" Cheryl whistled, Anne laughed. As Nancy came rushing in, Tilly took down the painting which was only half done. As she left the room.

"Be a dear and take Rosemary to the nursery" Cheryl instructed Nancy nodded as she took Rosemary and walked over to the nursery with her wrapped in the blanket.

"O, right; didst thee all enjoy the ball yesterday?" Cheryl asked, as soon as Nancy shut the door.

"Aye" Theresa spoke, as she dropped her wig to the ground.

"O, my goodness" Anne spoke, Theresa gasped. She forgot that Anne didn't know.

"Sinead cut her hair before she perished" Cheryl told Anne.

"I'm glad that thy glad she is glad too" Florence spoke.

"I'm not glad" Theresa replied.

"O, thee art" Cheryl walked over and sat next to her.

"Sinead has perished, why would that make me glad?" Theresa asked.

"Look what she hast done to thy beautiful hair" Anne spoke, as she slides her fingers through the remains of her hair.

"Nay, I'm not glad; I though thee was leaving anyway" Theresa spoke to Anne.

"I needed to see my cousin Brendan; thee knows this" Anne spoke to her.

"Doth thee fancy him or something?" Florence asked, from the other side of the room.

"Nay, of cause not; a maiden and a sir canst be just cousins; It's not like he is a member of my cane" Anne replied, Cheryl shook her head.

"Thee just a hag Anne; thy going to grow old horribly; I canst see it now" Cheryl spoke to her.

"Doth not speak to me like that" Anne hissed.


End file.
